


Ruins

by noxsoulmate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Destruction, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Gen, Heartbreak, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Prompt Fic, Sadness, uncertain future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: After the battle is won, Hermione wanders the quiet halls of Hogwarts - taking in all the ruins around her and in her life.





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble written for the **Happy Birthday Hermione** fest over in [Hermione’s Nook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermionesnook/) on facebook.  
  
**prompt:** _ruins_  
**word count limit:** _500 to 1000_  
**criteria:** _Hermione as the main character_  
  
Besides that, this might also become the start of my Hermione/Gideon time travel fic 😁  
  
Many thanks to my wonderful beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 😘

** _“Where there is ruin, there is hope for a treasure”_ **

** _~ Rumi_ **

The quiet calm was eerie.

As Hermione wandered the broken halls of the castle, her gaze caught on the ruined walls, the shattered windows, the ripped portraits and her heart was unable to understand why the sun was shining so brightly outside, the beautiful spring day such a stark contrast to the gloom inside.

Hogwarts was in ruins, the shrapnel of war evident all around.

Silently, Hermione dashed her hand over her cheek, getting rid of the traces of her grief. They had lost so much, so many. The death toll was unbearably high, not even to mention the hundreds and thousands of people who - over the past year - had been on the run or in hiding or... worse.

Another tear slipped down her cheek as Hermione aimlessly wandered. She knew she should be with her friends right now. Knew she should comfort them, help them, be there for them. Especially Ron.

But she couldn't.

She simply could not fathom being around people at the moment. Maybe it was because everyone always expected her to be the strong one. The logical one, the smart one, the one ruled by her head and not her heart. 

She was just so, _so_ tired of that. Tired of being the one people leaned on. She was strong, yes. She was brave and fierce, yes. That wasn’t to mean she did not yearn for someone to hold her, to comfort _her_. Someone _she_ could lean on, for a change.

It looked easy, from the outside, to be the strong one… when really, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sob bitterly. But being part of the Golden Trio meant she was never allowed to show such weakness anymore.

Maybe her yearning for solitude was also due to the fact that she was unable to shake the feeling she had made a big mistake when she kissed Ron. It was something that had built up over many years. An occurrence that seemed unavoidable at one point. Now that it had happened, she wished she could take it back.

They were not the same people as they had been a year ago. However, it seemed as if Ron thought there would be more between them now. She had seen it in his eyes, had sensed it in the way he had held her hand. She hated herself for not being able to find joy in his simple touch alone. Still… it was as it was.

But… how could she tell him she did not reciprocate his feelings? Not anymore at least. How could she tell him while he was mourning the loss of his brother? How could she do it without ruining not only their friendship but also without breaking his heart?

Hermione felt trapped in so many ways.

They had won the War - but could they survive the aftermath? Could they deal with all that had been broken? Could they fix the ruins she was wandering through right now? Both in this place and in her life?

A part of her, a part far bigger than she cared to admit, wished that she could change it all. Yes, they had won the war - but at what cost?

She wished so much for a way to make it all undone. To have this war over before it even began.

Without even realizing it, her feet had carried her to the seventh floor. To the doors of the Room of Requirements. Instead of having vanished after they had last left it, its doors hung askew, the thick smell of smoke and smouldering wood made her eyes burn.

Another part of the castle, destroyed. Maybe even beyond repair.

A fresh wave of tears began to fall as a shattered breath ripped itself from her lungs. She could not help herself, though. Was unable to stop as her feet carried her through the doors. 

Maybe... just maybe... what she was seeking lay within the vast Room of Hidden Things.


End file.
